


Detention

by xdorkyx



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdorkyx/pseuds/xdorkyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key thought Amber was normal and Amber thought Key was a living doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

 

Key entered the detention room. He looked around and rolled his eyes. There were five students in the room—two boys at the back who were kicking the seats in front of them where one more student was sitting and was cussing loudly with his really deep masculine voice, then a girl with a bob cut hair in the very middle seat doodling something on a piece of paper and the last was a boy who looked like a nerd sitting still at the very front facing the teacher's desk.

 

He sighed. He wasn't sure whether to isolate himself or not. After a second or two of thinking, he decided to sit next to one of the solitary ones: the girl or the nerd. He excluded the group of ugly students who thought they were cool because they bullied other kids and because they had beaten up faces. He didn't want to ruin his beautiful image so he decided to leave out the nerd who was being spat at by the three jerks. So he chose the only girl there because she seemed normal. Although the bleached jeans under her checked dark blue skirt wasn't normal at all. Well, his pink necktie wasn't normal too so he just shrugged and walked over to her and sat on the desk at her right side.

 

He didn't start any conversation because he had no plans on making friends in detention class even though he was sure he'd be back there the next day and the next day after that and the next day after the next day.

 

He took out his compact mirror and looked at his reflection. "God, I look so cute." He muttered admiring his own face that was sans crinkle. There was just a small but noticeable scar on the side of his right brow. But he liked that because it was the only thing keeping him from being perfect.

 

He then saw a finger nearing his cheeks from the reflection in the mirror and soon he felt the point finger poking his left cheek. He slowly looked at the side his eyes narrowing. The girl who appeared so androgynous was staring at him, her eyes so round, as she continued sticking her finger deep to his  taintless cheek.

 

"Are you real?" the girl asked right after Key pushed her hand away. "You look like a doll. Are you a life size doll?" Her questions were odd and annoying but they were all compliments for Key. "If you're a doll, can I keep you?" It seemed like she wasn't gonna stop soon so Key just looked away hoping that if he ignored her, she would quit bothering him. He just looked at the mirror again and checked his cheeks because the strange girl might have ruined the bb cream he just put on before entering that room.

 

"You can't be real. You're too pretty." She stated. He could see from the side of his eyes how she leaned her elbow on her desk and rested her head in her palms as she stared at him, battering her eyes nonstop.

"A bit narcissistic, maybe." She said with a smirk and so Key looked at her wide eyed before he exclaimed "I am not!"

"And in denial." Key rolled his eyes and put away his mirror before she could even tell him how much he was in love with his own face(which was true and he just really didn't want to admit it).

"But still pretty." She added with her husky voice straightening her back and leaning against the backrest of her seat. "I like you." Key couldn't help but roll his eyes once again.  _I like me too_. He said to himself and chuckled silently.

 

"My name is Amber if you're curious. What's yours?" The girl introduced herself but he snubbed her and just sat straightly as well. He could see the professor coming so he thought that he should at least behave well.

"Should I call you _dolly_?" He was really getting irritated because he couldn't tell whether she was just mocking him or not.

"I—"

"Newbie Kim Kibum, don't even start talking." The professor cut him off. He glanced at Amber and she had a sly look plastered on her face satisfied to have heard his name. So she wasn't as normal as he thought she was.

 

 

He was yet again in detention the next day. He decided to change seat and stay away from that  _Ombre, Ember, Hammer, whatever her name is_ (who was already on her seat the previous day). He chose the seat where the boy with Harry Potter glasses sat on the day before who was then not in the room anymore. He still couldn't understand why that dude was there in the first place the day before because he looked like someone who would follow every single school regulation and he looked extremely brainy. He shook his head and just bent to pull up the navy blue socks(that perfectly matched his short shorts) to cover his flawless legs.

 

Once he raised his head to sit up, she was already right in front of him smiling like a total idiot, he almost jumped off his seat. She was getting in his nerves.

 

"Your skin... it's so white." Her head was leaning over to get a better view of his face but he just bent his neck backward to distant his face from hers. He had received so much admiration from girls, but this one was quite peculiar, probably the most peculiar one yet. Well, most girls were timid and never were they straightforward. Plus, they never wore colorful t-shirts under their supposedly buttoned blouses or sweatpants under their skirts and they never talked in such a manly tone, much manlier than his. He didn't know if he should be offended by that.

"You're wearing make up, right? I bet even without make up, you still look perfect." But she was so good with her words, he just disregarded her deep voice. He frankly could just listen to all the compliments she was giving him all day. They were music to his ears.

 

And of course, Amber took the seat next to him obviously aware that Key wanted to avoid her. And obviously, she didn't want to be avoided.

 

"Onew's not here today because he's sick. He'll be back tomorrow." Key assumed Onew was the kid with glasses. He then furrowed his eyebrows thinking that that dude was a regular in the detention class just like everyone else.  _Looks can be deceiving_. He thought looking at Amber who was still talking about the absent male.

 

"Amber's got a boyfriend!" One of the three punks at the back singsonged.

"More like girlfriend." The pretty boy whispered but loud enough for Key and Amber to hear. To add where the obnoxious laughter that followed.

"Shut up, you dumbheads!" She yelled as she turned her head to look at them, her eyes were blazing Key could almost see fire in her eyes. "This boy is mine so back off!" She continued as she prolonged her neck.

 

"Don't touch him. I'm warning you."

"Blah, blah. Whatever~"

"That's it, Lee Taemin—" Amber stood up while the boys were panicking at the back pushing each other so they could escape from Amber. Key heaved a sigh before he grasped her forearm. They were already in detention and he didn't want to cause another hour of detention for all of them. He was flattered though. He was causing all the commotion.

 

But then he thought he made the wrong choice of ceasing her, or better yet, of simply touching her because from the angry expression she had, her face softened and she started squealing and hyperventilating like a fangirl. He then let go of her and did fear easily climb up his face when she cried "dolly touched me!"

 

He wanted to hide his face but his dark brown colored fringe wasn't long enough and it could only cover half of his eyes. Which brought him to the thought that he needed to change his hair color to a lighter one.

 

She finally calmed down when the professor entered the room. Everything was getting weirder day by day.

 

 

"Honey." Amber uttered once Key was inside the stuffy room. He thought it was a new nickname for him so he just pushed her aside just very lightly and walked along the aisle of seats to settle himself at the desk he sat at the first day. The nerd looking kid was back that day.

"Your hair. It's like honey." Amber tailed him her hands tingling to touch his hair.  _Finally, someone else noticed._  He was actually contented because he stayed up late the night before just to obtain that color(which he only attained after three long hard tries) and he didn't want that only his history teacher would notice.

 

He twitched when he felt fingers run at the back of his head just over his neck. He glared at her once she had removed her hand away. She was smiling innocently like what she just did wasn't strange.

 

The three loud male students at the back walked past them and straightly went over four eyes, as how Key would call Onew in his head. He could think tons of other nicknames for that boy.

 

"Sick your ass. What did you do yesterday?"

"Not legal shits, I hope."

"Shut up, dickheads. Go back to your seats before the prof comes in. I don't wanna clean another toilet bowl."

"Told you not to punch me."

"Fuck you."

"Sure. Would tonight be alright?"

"Fuck yourself."

 

He was really surprised by the way he talked with the punks. His eyes just rounded and his mouth was half open. Amber chuckled. He hurriedly made a straight face because he was afraid that he might have looked a little ridiculous for a moment there and he didn't want Amber to think that way.

 

"He's being ironic." Amber started and Key looked at her to listen. "His name means soft and gentle, he looks like a teacher's pet," Amber paused and snorted glancing at the immature boys still cussing at each other and hitting each other. "But he's the complete opposite." Now it made so much sense to him. But he still didn't get why he had to pretend to be someone else when he could be true to himself.

 

"Enough about him. Let's talk about you." Amber cupped her chin in her palms and stared at him again with her eyes wondering. He still couldn't understand why she liked him so much. He got that he looked extremely beautiful, almost close to perfect, but she was just being too into him. He didn't mind, of course. He loved getting attention.

 

"You look like someone that got out from a manga series. Especially with your hair now. You're more unreal than before." Once his eyes met hers, he couldn't help but stare. His eyes were glued to hers. They were twinkling like all the stars were taken away from a beautiful summer night sky. They were really tantalizing. They were pulling him in. Key blinked once and shook his head before he sighed in relief when the professor walked into the room.

 

He turned to straighten his back and looked at the blackboard. But Amber poked his arm and whispered "Hey, dolly," he side-eyed her, "I drew you last night. Look!" Amber held up a sheet of paper to his face. Key widened his eyes. He saw a really stupefying sketch of  his face.  _Wow_. The details—even the scar on the side of his eyebrow, his long lashes, his thin lips—were perfectly drawn.  _She's amazing_. He thought as his face softened his eyes no longer focusing on the sketch but on the face of the artist.

 

 

He was early. No one else was there. He didn't go to the men's room to retouch his makeup because he thought he still looked perfectly fine even after a long boring school day. He took out his compact mirror and checked if he was still good looking enough for Amber to think so. He hit the side of his head with his palm. Since the night before, whenever he looked at himself in the mirror, he'd always think of Amber and her positive comments on his beauty and every time he felt weird. He wasn't supposed to feel that way whatever feeling it was.

 

He put down his mirror and the first thing he saw was her face. Her smiling face that seemed like a cute animated dinosaur. She then said something about him being perfect but he didn't really hear it because he was too concentrated on the way her lips moved as she spoke. He bit his lower lip and wondered  _How would it feel like to have her lips pressed against mine?_

 

He gulped as he took off his bright orange blazer. He was feeling hot. He had been wearing it the whole day and it even got him in trouble but he just couldn't wear it any longer or else he'd be so sweaty and it would ruin his gorgeous look. He wouldn't care if Amber wasn't there.

 

Amber sat down and pulled down her gray sweatpants under her navy blue skirt that totally shocked Key. That wasn't very lady-like, but then again, it seemed like she didn't wanna appear gracious or whatnot. She just wanted to do whatever she wanted not caring about what others would think(like him).

 

"They said I have  _nice_  legs," she stretched out her legs  raising her skirt just a little so he could see better. "what do you think?" She shortly added as she gazed at him.

 

  
_I think you're weird and you look like a dude but your legs do look nice unlike some normal girls who's got ugly legs_. Key shrugged.

 

"I bet yours look better than mine." That sounded a little bit kinky, especially with the tone she used and the face she was making, but Key wasn't looking at her so he shrugged it off.

 

"Ah! Amber is revealing too much skin!" The shortest one among the boys shouted pointing at Amber with one hand covering his own eyes.

"Minho, your jacket!" Onew exclaimed pulling from the tallest his black varsity jacket before he rushed to Amber and threw it over her legs.

"We've covered them up, Jjong. Open your eyes." Taemin nudged him so he put down his hand and sighed in relief. Amber chuckled. "He's got a fetish for pretty legs," Amber put on her pants again, "and his boyfriend is jealous!" Amber said loudly for the other boys to hear. "Shut up, Amber!" Onew rolled his eyes pushing everyone out of his way so he could settle on his usual seat. "You've got prettier thighs and legs than me, Jinki." Amber half-jokingly stated laughing as she slapped her thighs. "Don't call me that."

 

So that day, Key knew all of their names. Onew was the nerd looking dude who was supposedly the leader of their _crew, gang, whatever_. Taemin was the youngest, the newest recruit because of his evilness beyond his beautiful vampire-like look. Minho was the tallest who didn't really enjoy talking but whenever he did talk, foul words would only come out of his mouth. Jonghyun, the short one, was the dude who got a beat up face the other day(the black eye and bruises on his face weren't as visible as the days before). And practically everybody was friends with everybody(some beyond that label) thanks to their constant(more like daily) detention. He also understood that they were all just as weird as Amber. Although he didn't know whether he should become one of them. Well, he was kinda already becoming like them. He was already a regular in the detention room.

 

 

Key arrived and everyone was already there. Everyone but her, Amber. He looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. The male students didn't even notice him even with his glimmering school jacket that he filled with colorful sequins.  _Hmm_. He tilted his head a little weirded by the fact that she still wasn't there. Once he sat down, he just kept his eyes on both back and front doors of the room. He was just really anticipating to see her without any particular reason. Maybe he had a reason but no one needed to know that.

 

He looked at his wristwatch. In five minutes, the professor would be there and he would tell them to stay still and keep quiet. He wanted to hear Amber's sweet, sweet compliments. He fixed his hair ruffling it to make it look messy in a very stylish way, but without taking his eyes off of both doors.

 

His face lit up when he saw her running into the room towards him.

 

"I'm here!" She cheered as she dropped her backpack on the floor and her butt on the chair. "Sorry, dolly. Did I worry you? Did you think I might not come today?" Key turned his head away before he answered "no". He could hear Amber giggling. It was so hard for him to lie.

 

"Wanna go out with me after detention?" She invited as she buried her point finger on his cheek. She continuously did it and so Key decided to look at her because he knew she wouldn't stop if he didn't.

"What do you say?" She was then poking his upper arm. Key stared at her squint-eyed before he shrugged and said "why not?". Amber grinned pleased with the reply she got. That was an obvious _yes_.

 

The reason why he agreed on that  _date_  was the same reason he was anticipating for her arrival earlier. Clearly, he liked her. It seemed weird, even for him, but he actually fancied her. There was something about her that he couldn't understand that was making him so drawn to her.

 

She pulled him inside an art gallery. She really adored art and he did too. That's one thing they had in common. There were a few people but just the right amount that didn't make them want to leave and that made them stay.

 

She pulled out a bag of chips from her backpack as they looked around the abstract paintings and right after they passed by a "no eating" sign. It was making him think that the signs and rules were provoking her to break them. They probably were but he couldn't care less because he had already grabbed a piece of chip right after she offered some.

 

"Pretty," they uttered in chorus as they stared at a red and black abstract painting that made them look at each other. Amber laughed aloud and he was telling her to stop. Everyone looked at them, including a guard of the gallery and he easily spotted them holding a bag of chip and eating. And when he started waving his club in the air, Key and Amber knew it was the sign for them to run out of the gallery and so they did.

 

"You seemed like a talkative guy," Amber started throwing away the empty bag of chips in the bin, "why aren't you talking much?"

"Because I learned that I should just keep my mouth shut if I have nothing good to say." Key responded with a crooked smile. Amber creased her forehead, "What are you trying to imply?" She suspiciously asked. Key started walking ahead of her. "So where else are we going?" He said looking at the already dark, starless but clear night sky.

 

Amber narrowed her eyes before she pulled his arm and dragged him. They ran like they were being chased. How Key hated running, but Amber seemed to like it so he thought why not like it for a moment too?

 

She pulled him inside a three star hotel building and he got confused. But then she wasn't taking him to any of the hotel rooms, she didn't even check-in. Once they stepped out of the elevator, they sneaked into the exit and up to what Key believed was the rooftop. And he was right. But what he didn't expect was the view once they had stood at the edge. All they could see were the city lights like all of the stars dropped down to the city. He had a fear of heights but from where he was standing, everything just seemed so beautiful.

 

"You like it?" Amber glanced at him and he could only nod endlessly with a smile forming on his face but without looking away from the panorama. Amber caught his smile. And did she feel like she was on cloud nine. That was the first time she saw him smile genuinely and she was finally seeing the  _human_  within him.

"But you still look more beautiful." She murmured but clear enough for him to hear. He tilted his head and looked at her, his smile still plastered on his face. He could see her eyes sparkle again. It wasn't even because of the lights reflecting onto them, not even because of the glittery sequins he had on his jacket. They were just shining. He was sure some of the stars were planted in her eyes. "Your smile is beautiful, dolly." She added and, knowing how his smile would fade, she immediately settled her point fingers on the side of his lips to keep them on place.

 

"Call me by my real name." He babbled without even trying to push her fingers away. He liked the oddness of everything. He liked her.

"Don't you like the nickname 'dolly'?" She inquired, her star-like eyes were ready to explode into beautiful and colorful fireworks.  _Well, I like you, so..._ "I kinda like it."

 

Amber smiled and put down her hands before she turned to face the bright colorful street lights. Key did the same.

 

Everything was perfect. Even the annoying beeping of some cars wasn't bothersome. It was part of the perfection, of her perfection.

 

"Why are you always in detention anyway?" He asked curiously. He kinda knew the answer but he just wanted to ask because he wanted to know her a little bit more. He felt like she already knew him just by looking at his face. But he couldn't even guess what was running in her head that moment or what was she going to answer to his question.

"For being myself." Key instantly gazed at her when he heard her answer. He blinked for a few times.  _That's it. I really, really like you_. He shouted in his head before he enclosed her face with his palms and pulled her for a kiss. One peck that turned into a really deep kiss. A deep kiss that turned into a long, hot make out session.

 

They sat on the cold concrete floor(in a really uncomfortable position but they couldn't care less) all night just kissing each other, a kiss deeper each time their lips parted. Amber would utter some more compliments on how soft his lips were or how good of a kisser he was while they kissed and Key would only hum in response into the kiss they were sharing. Key wanted to tell her the same things, he wanted to tell her how he had always wanted to kiss her, but he thought he got plenty of time to tell her those things because he knew everything wouldn't just end there.

 

 

"Disgusting!" Taemin cried out once he entered the detention room. The others were just behind him. They all saw Amber sitting on Key's lap, her hands on the back of his head running them through Key's gold hair, while Key had his hands on her waist holding them in place as they linked lips.

 

Amber pulled away and looked at them with a smirk. Key was wiping off the smudge of lipgloss from the side of Amber's lips with his thumbs.

 

"Dolly's really mine now. So please stick your gay asses somewhere else."

 

"Oh, god, dude, I can't believe you fell for her stupid little game." Jonghyun shook his head as he put his palm on his forehead. "We all passed through that. We all got the taste of her lips." He added and the others laughed aside from Onew who hit the back of his head.

"Stop scaring him. Looks like he's one of us now." Onew looked straight at Key's eyes. He had a scary gaze but surprisingly they were really welcoming. Maybe it was for his reading glasses that were reducing the wickedness in his eyes but whatever it was, he didn't really care as long as he was accepting him. Because if Onew was accepting him, it meant that the others would do the same.

 

  
_But am I really one of them now?_  He asked himself glancing at Amber who was telling him how she really liked his cherry flavored lipgloss and that he should wear it more often before she licked her own lips and glued them onto his. And that basically answered his question.

 

"Not in here too." Their professor finally entered. The boys had already sat on their proper seats but Key and Amber were unstoppable.

"Stop that, you two!" The professor threw chalks at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ninja!jongyu haha  
> this was supposed to be longer but I just wanted to put the main attention on KeyBer and not on the side/back story.  
> hope you liked it. :)


End file.
